Jinsei wa sensaina hana, saikkeda!
by Ke-chan and Akatsuki
Summary: "I want my Aniki, Aka-chan, Onee-sama, my old mom. I just want someone to love me forever and not leave. Is that too hard to ask for?" "No, bitch."


**Hey guys! This is a remake of Buru-Buri (The misadventures of Buru Akatsuki and co). The plot is totally different and it's set in an AU (Alternate Universe). I had just recently read over the story and tried to fix it when it struck me: Buru's a Mary-sue *someone throws rock at me* Sorry! I had just figured it out. *someone throws bathtub me* I'm a super sorry *bows* but please enjoy this story! REWRITE!  
.:Looking for beta reader:.**

**Summary: Life is a delicate flower…. PSYCH (that's what the title means)! Life's an ass-hole. A douche bag.**  
**That's what thirteen-year old Kira Boryoku-tekina, known as Buru, thought for the longest. Ever since her 'Aniki' left and her sister was raped and murdered, her life's been a living hell. Her big brother and his gang of 'bitches and man-whores' beats her up for no apparent reason everyday and when she gets home, her brother acts like none of that happened and that they were on good terms again (Buru just goes along with it). But, then sometihng changes.  
A girl that used to be in Buru's third grade class (she bullied Buru) had been transfered to her school. She seems to want to be Buru's friend as soon as soon as she says hello to her. And there's these kids, who watch Buru get beat up with sad eyes, they suddenly want to talk to Buru and hang out her too. Buru is all jumbled up inside and doesn't nessecarialy understand why they are being so nice to her. And then, he comes back...**  
**Sorry for the suckish summary, don't really know how to describe this story.**

Life is a delicate flower. With one wrong move, you could shatter it into a million pieces, unrecoverable.  
But, it, at the same time, can be as strong and loving as a Kage protecting his/her district…  
Psych! Did you actually believe all that crap I was saying?! That, I, the most depressing person you'd probably ever meet (If there is someone more depressing, I feel sorry for them), would say something so mushy and disgusting.  
To tell you the truth, I had read that from my older sister's diary.  
She such a bubbly, lovely face: Drooling over guys, _mourning_ over guys, wearing short, skimpy to attract… You guessed it: Guys _and_ girls.  
Though she was _kind _of a slut, she was the best sister ever.  
Yeah, **was**. She was raped and murdered on her twentieth birthday. Pretty fucked up, right?  
Anyway, let's drop that depressing topic, and let's pick up a new one; what life really is.  
And let me warn you, it's no prissy rose dropped in dry ice. It's a douchebag.  
Life is a mother fucking douchebag.  
It's a douche_baggy _thug, who watches you and comes up behind you when you're off guard and beats the crap out of you if you don't follow the rules of life.  
So, to prevent you from getting the shit knocked out of you, let me tell you the rules of life:

* * *

1. if you have something it likes, it likes you. That consist of being rich, having a hot, big dicked boyfriend, having huge boobies…. You know, stuff like that.  
2. If everything you have is shitty to life like me, you're doomed. That consists of being a fucking retard, being crimpled, having a fucked-up family, shit like that.  
3. Don't fuck with life. It will beat you like a drum.  
4. And last but not least, don't try to outsmart life. It is very smart and will make your more worse than it already is.

* * *

Now that I got all those rules down, let me tell you why life hates my guts: I'm a weakling, I don't defend myself, I'm used to getting beat up (But I don't like it, so you could say I'm a sortakinda masochist?), I let myself get beat up every. Single. Fuckin'. Day without doing a thing about it, my daily attackers identities are my brother and his gang of bitches and man-whores, having that same ass-hole brother come home from school (he get's out later than I do for some reason) and act like nothing happened and we're on good terms again (I just go along with it because I need a little thing to look forward too, right?), and finally having to attend a fucked up school.  
My school is for kids who don't have or want magical powers. They just want to be normal. Not wanting to be able to run with super-fast, jump super high, cast a spell to multiple yourself a billion times. They just want to be fucking normal.  
Some magic-users go to our school, and they're the most popular. I'm not even sure why the hell they go to our school, maybe to rub in our face that they use magic and we don't. Jerks.  
I call the ones that are in this 'group' the Douchebag squad. 'Cause that's what they smell like: Douches.  
One of those kids, that fucker, joins in with the 'torture of Buru Boryoku-tekina'.  
He finds beating me up hilarious, and his blows hurt the most.  
The teachers seem to be scared of him.  
Why?  
Why are they scared when: He's a stuttering ass-hole. Can't even finish a fucking sentence without repeating the first two letters over and over again.  
"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-how you like that bitch?"

I want my friend back. And my Aniki. But I especially want my friend back.  
Aka-chan.  
She was nice, kind bi-sexual, perverted, and sometimes naked. She was in my dreams and in reality.  
No one else could see her though, and they kept telling me she was imaginary.  
But, I could touch her, hug her, take a bath with her.  
She even sometimes ate my sandwich when I wasn't looking.  
So she wasn't imaginary. She was living like you and me.  
Aka-chan looked just like me, except she had a big, red flower in her hair and little light grey stars in the whites of her eyes. They were hardly noticeable because the whites of her eyes weren't white, they were dark grey.  
I first met her on a hill covered with tiger lilies when I was six.  
Yes, I know lilies grow near ponds, and no I am not making this up.  
She was sky clad and covered in cuts and bruises.  
She had threatened me and smacked me too, saying if I didn't leave she was going to eat my heart out.  
But I stayed, and we ate lilies together.  
It was getting late, and I told her I needed to go home, and Aka started crying. She begged for me not to leave her, but I said that I'll come back and she doesn't have to worry. I said that she should go home before her parents start crying and running around looking for her.  
She followed me anyway.  
We had dinner together, my parents were too busy and my brother and sister were still at work to join us.  
Afterwards, we took a bath and she had touched my breasts. I didn't know what she was doing at the time, so I had splashed water on her, thinking that she was playing around.  
She stopped and turned her back to me, upset for some reason.  
She didn't talk to me the whole time  
"Let me touch your breasts." She commanded after we had got out the tub. I had put on some pajamas and didn't button up the top yet. She stayed naked.  
"Is it a type of game?"  
"Yeah, but only I can do it."  
"I dunno..."  
"Come on, it's not going to hurt."  
"My mom said not to let boys touch you there."  
"But I'm not a boy, so I can."  
She then held my hands down and just laid her head on my chest.  
After a few minutes, she lifted her head up and looked me in the eye. "Don't move your hands or I'll pinch you."  
She then moved her hands and groped me.  
I didn't like it, it made my inside feel weird.  
I told her to stop, but she didn't, and she had continued until my mom came up stairs, then she disappeared.  
I didn't even know her name.  
"Buru, I'm here to tuck you in."  
"Have you seen my new friend? I didn't even get to know her name before she disappeared!"  
"I'm sure you'll find her tomorrow. Now, button up your shirt before you catch a cold."

Ever since then, Aka-chan would molest me after we took a bath, everyday.  
She would use magic to tie my hands up and finger me, kiss me, lick me, give me hickies.  
I didn't scream, I thought she wouldn't like me anymore.  
She was the only and best friend I've ever had, even though she did sexually attack me everyday. She would be mean to anyone who would bother me without getting seen. She was always by my side, even when I couldn't see her.  
The only person she wasn't mean to was this girl that bullied me in the third grade, who had silver hair and red eyes.  
She just pulled one of the girl's hairs out, which she hardly noticed.  
I liked everything about Aka-chan (minus the molesting part) and was torn apart when she left in the fifth grade.  
It was after I had fallen asleep and woke up in the forest with a acking shoulder, screaming and crying.  
Aka-chan said she would come back, and she would make it up to me. I hope it has nothing to do with sex.  
Aka-chan didn't like Aniki, she called him a 'pedo bear.'  
Aniki had brown hair and purple eyes, really lazy purple eyes.  
I had met him and my tea party after me and my family moved near the woods.  
He cursed alot and was the only person other than me to notice Aka-chan.  
He didn't like her back, calling her a 'fucking dyke.'  
He also wasn't scared of me, like some of the other kids I knew.  
He actually came to my tea party uninvited, ate all the crumpets, drunk all the tea, and struck up a conversation.  
After that he came everyday and I would give him food and drinks and we'd talk.  
He never told me his name though, so I just called him Aniki.  
He didn't mind.  
We hung out all the time until one day he told me he couldn't see me anymore. And he left. He didn't even tell me why.  
I collapsed on the ground and cried me eyes out. Aka-chan petted my head and licked my tears away like a dog, but I didn't feel any better.  
I felt horrible.  
I thought it was something I did.  
It always had something to do with me.

My sister had gotten fired from her job a few days after Aniki left, I was in the third grade.  
She wouldn't tell me why she got fired, so I just assumed it was because she was tardy too many times.  
She had started hanging out with me and taught me how to draw, manga-style.  
She taught me how to play cats cradle and make paper fortune tellers(AKA cootie catchers).  
We would bake cakes and make riceballs in loads of different shapes. She always gave me the heart ones.  
She would get angry when I didn't call her onee-sama. I guess it made her remember the days when she was never there to play with me.  
Two night after Aka-chan disappeared, Sister had made me a paper crane before she had left to go by us some naruto for her birthday. I had told her we can just have ramen without it, but she insisted.  
She didn't come home.  
My mom were going crazy and my brother was slamming his fists into the wall. Dad wasn't there, he was still at work.  
Mom had called his phone twenty times but he wouldn't pick up.  
The next day the police told found my sister's dead body, stiff as a board, next to my sleeping father, her body covered in his semen in a rented car on the outskirts of town.  
He had raped her and strangled her in the process, accidentally killing her, Dad confessed in court.  
It was no fucking accident. He had killed her on purpose.  
Mother fucking pedophile. Incesty freak. Ass hole. Ass-hole. Douche bag. DOUCHE BAG.  
In sixth grade, my brother and his friends started beating me up for no apparent reason. They just ganged up on me in the hallway and beat me up. Every single day they'd beat me up, laugh, spit out some nasty words, and leave.  
After the twentieth time, I stopped struggling and crying. I stopped trying to avoid my brother at home. I just stopped thinking and moved in this slow, sluggish routine: Have breakfast, walk to school, go to morning classes, get beat up, have lunch, go to afternoon classes, walk home, do homework, have dinner, go to bed.  
Mom was really busy with work to notice my black and blue arms, face, legs, body.

A year later, when I entered the seventh grade(which is current time), my mother somehow got pregnant. The pregnancy and her lack of eating made her sick and she was sent to the hospital to get fed and cared for by high-class nurses, paid for by dad's hidden money stash.  
All his money plus mom's money would have easily made us the third richest family in the world.  
But, it's not like I cared, I just wanted to get everyone back together.  
I wanted everything back to normal.  
"I want my Aniki, Aka-chan, Onee-sama, my old mom. I just want someone to love me forever and not leave.  
Is that too hard to ask for?"  
"No, bitch."  
**WOW! That was a lot. Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
